The present invention relates to a device for cleaning of enclosed spaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,012 refers to a device for cleaning of enclosed spaces, e.g. the inside of a tank. During the cleaning of a tank, the device according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,012 is placed centrally in the tank. The problem with the device according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,012 is that it has at regular intervals to be raised up out of the tank for cleaning of the device itself. This is because it includes a number of parts where dirt and bacteria can accumulate, which parts are not washed clean by the device during operation.